


Mature Women of Westeros

by MayorHaggar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: An anthology starring the mature women of Westeros.
Relationships: Barbrey Dustin/Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Val, Tommen Baratheon/Janna Tyrell
Comments: 23
Kudos: 105





	1. Lady Stark at Last

Barbrey looked over her shoulder, confirming for herself that the young Lord of Winterfell's eyes were glued to her large ass as she purposefully bent over in front of him. She'd been flirting with Robb Stark from the moment their paths had first crossed during the winter harvest, and she could see that her tactic was working. He was enticed; now she just needed to make the offer.

"Lord Stark," she whispered as she passed by him. "I would be delighted if you would join me for a bit of quite conversation after you finish your meal." She gave him a wink and walked away, putting a bit of sway into her wide hips. She took a quick glance back at him before she left the room and saw that he was shoveling his food into his mouth with more speed than was considered dignified or appropriate, and it made her smile.

Oh, he wanted her, that was for certain. Now she was going to make it happen. She would bed the young, virginal Lord Stark, make him fall for her and become addicted to her, and finally become the Lady of Winterfell just as she should have all those years ago.

\--

"That's it, Robb. Just take your time, keep it steady and slide it in. I'm not going anywhere."

If she hadn't already had it on good authority that young Robb Stark, barely a man grown, had yet to know the touch of a woman, she would have discovered it for herself now. Once they were alone he had tugged at her clothing with a desperation and stared at her body with a sort of awe that in her experience was reserved only for those who had never done any of this before. Then she'd gotten down on the bed on all fours and he'd fumbled as he got into position behind her and tried to stick his cock inside of her. If he'd been a different man, a less important man, she might have snapped at him or mocked him for the way his hand shook and he struggled to find the right angle.

He wasn't just any man though; he was Robb Stark, his father's heir and acting Lord of Winterfell now that Eddard Stark was all the way in King's Landing in the service of Robert Baratheon. He was her path to becoming Lady of Winterfell, like she should have been first when his uncle Brandon took her maidenhead all those years ago, and when that had failed his father should have been hers, but damned old Lord Rickard had still refused. It had been Catelyn Tully who first was betrothed to Brandon and then married Eddard after Brandon and Rickard were killed by the Mad King. Catelyn Tully had stolen the position that should have been hers, but Catelyn was with her husband and daughters in King's Landing, and while she was gone Barbrey was going to use Catelyn's eldest son to get where she should have been all along.

She waited patiently until Robb finally found his way inside of her, and she moaned happily when she felt it. She'd been planning to give him an exaggerated moan as soon as he penetrated her just to boost his confidence, but her noise of pleasure was more genuine than she'd expected it to be. He might be a young lad, barely an adult and with zero experience whatsoever, but his cock was certainly nice and big; he took after his uncle in that way. This was promising. Given time she could turn him into quite the talented lover. She'd have put up with a lifetime of mediocre sex if it had meant getting Winterfell, but if she could guide Robb and teach him how to satisfy her and fulfill her needs, so much the better.

He pounded away at her with youthful enthusiasm, his movements awkward and giving away his lack of skill or experience, but even his imprecise fucking felt better than she'd expected thanks just to the size of his cock. It filled her up better than anything she'd had in a long time, since Brandon at least. He might very well even have her first lover beat when it came to sheer size; he just lacked the knowledge on how to make the most of said size. That would come with time though, and Barbrey would be the one to train him up and enjoy the results if she had anything to say about it.

"That's it, Robb! Do it! Fuck me, my lord! Make me yours!" Now wasn't the time to worry about teaching him the proper way to fuck though. The education could wait until later, until after she'd already sunk her claws into him and hopefully gotten pregnant with the future Lord of Winterfell. With respect to that goal, Robb's inexperience might actually be to her benefit. The sooner he finished, the sooner he spent his seed inside of her, the better it was for Barbrey. She'd waited long enough for this moment, and didn't want to wait a second longer than necessary.

Robb fucked her with all the enthusiasm of a young man feeling all of this for the first time and chasing these new feelings, and he also predictably had the lack of staying power that one might expect from a man bedding his first woman. He groaned from above her as he came, not even thinking about pulling out of her. It might not have even occurred to him in that moment, so lost was he in the pleasure of his first fuck, but of course it was at the forefront of Barbrey's mind. She moaned as he spent his seed inside of her, and allowed herself a broad smile. It had all gone easier than she could have hoped for. It had been surprisingly simple to seduce him into her bed with his parents off in King's Landing, and she hadn't even needed to ask him or trick him into finishing inside of her; he'd done it on his own. Her plan to ensnare him was working flawlessly so far.

Her young lover pulled his cock out of her and flopped down onto his back. He was breathing deeply and staring up at the ceiling, probably still amazed that all of this had actually happened.

"That was amazing," Robb said. "Thank you, my lady. This was a night I shall remember forever."

"Oh, there's no need for thanks," she said. "The pleasure has been all mine, I promise." Barbrey stared down at him and wondered whether she should push him for more tonight. She was still hungry for much more, and young men like him were known for their stamina. Besides, she was here to get impregnated, and two shots at it tonight would be better than one. "But I was hoping our night together wasn't done just yet."

"More?" Robb looked over at her, surprised but also very interested unless she was seriously misreading him.

"Oh yes," she said. She reached out and wrapped her hand around his cock, making him gasp. She gave him a few pumps with her hand and felt him begin to harden all over again, making her grin. Oh, the joys of youth! "We can keep going, my lord. We can keep going for as long as you like." Preferably forever. Tonight she would get him hooked on having sex with her, and she'd use that addiction to make him desire her in every way. By the time she was done he would want her by his side at all times.

"Yes," he said eagerly. "Let's keep going." He made to sit up on the bed, probably to pin her down and get on top of her, but she put her other hand on his chest to hold him down.

"No, you've already done enough, my lord," she said. "Let me handle the rest." He looked confused but relaxed back down on the bed and allowed her to mount him. This was just as she wanted, of course. It wasn't about letting him rest; it was about taking control.

She didn't waste any time teasing him by rocking or grinding against him; getting the first orgasm out of the way should allow him to last longer the second time around, but he was still a young man who had only just had his first experience with sex. She couldn't leave anything to chance, and not only because she wanted to make sure she didn't waste a single drop of his seed. She also wanted to have as much fun as she could before he was spent for the night.

“Get ready, my lord,” she said. “I’m going to please you now.” And hopefully in the process she would please herself too.

She held his cock steady and sank down onto it carefully, worried that if she dropped her hips too quickly and took him straight in right away it might be too much for him and they’d be done before this round could really get started. She felt her caution was warranted because his eyes were wide and he gasped as she slowly worked her way down and took more of him inside of her.

“Relax and enjoy yourself, sweet Robb,” she said. “Let me do everything. Let me please you, my lord.”

She put both hands on his chest and rode him slowly, rolling her hips and working her way up and down his cock, keeping careful control of her movement and gradually introducing him to all of this. Ever so carefully she sped things up, rocking against him a little bit harder and dropping her hips back down onto him a little bit faster once she determined he was ready for it. Robb was wonderfully expressive and appreciative throughout it all, watching her body move on top of his with obvious desire and moaning so cutely as she fucked herself onto him.

She was so glad she’d decided to push him for another round before she let him rest, and not just because her body had wanted more of that big cock. Seducing him into bed and claiming his first time had been simple enough, and she’d known it was a memory he would hold onto forever. It might not have been enough to make him desire her specifically though; she’d been passive and allowed him to take the lead as best he could. He would want more sex for certain, but would he have wanted it from her and her alone?

Now was different. This time she was able to control things herself, to draw out his pleasure, show him what she could do and make him crave not just sex, but sex with _her_. She could see that it was working; she knew that even if she didn’t approach him so boldly tomorrow, he would seek her out himself for more of this. And she would accept, of course. She would keep coming into his bed, keep giving him more and more pleasure until all he could think of was her. But for right now she was going to enjoy this first night to its fullest, and make sure that he did the same.

Predictably it was Robb who came first; even with his youthful stamina and even having already cum once, he was still the one who was feeling all of this for the first time in his young life. Barbrey moaned and rode him harder in response, pleased that once again he seemed to not even consider the potential consequences of shooting his seed inside of her. She wanted that to become a habit, and it appeared she wouldn’t have to work hard to make that happen.

"Lady Dustin," he groaned. She loved the way he sounded almost reverential. The only thing that might make it better was if she eventually got to hear him moan just like that when she rode him, only he called her 'Lady Stark' rather than 'Lady Dustin.'

"Yes, Robb," she said. She smiled down at him and slowly rocked her hips on him while she was fully impaled on his cock.

He’d finished before her, but he’d lasted long enough this time that his big cock did its job well enough. It all felt great, better than she'd expected it to for his first time, and it wasn't going to take much more to finish her off. But could she get there in time?

She would have loved to keep it going for the rest of the night, but she knew that her time was running out. If she wanted to have an orgasm of her own tonight then time was of the essence, so she couldn't afford to ride him at a leisurely pace any longer. She rode him hard and fast while also reaching between her legs to rub at her clit, knowing that the additional stimulation would increase her chances of getting what she wanted.

Barbrey moaned as her body hit its climax, brought to a level of pleasure she hadn’t experienced in longer than she could remember. How much of that was the size of his cock and the genuine physical sensation, and how much of it was the fact that the position of Lady Stark finally felt within her grasp after so many years?

Whatever the case may be, it was a very pleased Barbrey who finally pulled herself off of Robb's cock and curled into his side. She'd wanted to catch his attention, which she'd done easily, and secure her future, which she felt she was well on her way to accomplishing. But she hadn't expected to enjoy the process so much. Robb was still rough around the edges, still inexperienced and awkward, but he was handsome, powerful and the raw material was so promising.

\--

"Do you need anything, my love?"

"No, my sweet Robb," Barbrey said, smiling up at him. "You've already given me everything I could need." She rubbed the still small but growing swell of her belly.

Her plan had worked better than she could have hoped for. Robb had indeed been hooked on sex with her after that first night. He'd come to her the next morning after breakfast ready for more. They'd had sex again that night, and at least once a day for the next several days, but that had only been the start.

She'd grown fond of her handsome young stud, and he'd fallen for her as well. She hadn't even needed to hint at wanting a betrothal or wanting to be the Lady of Winterfell; he'd insisted on it all on his own. She was sure that Lord Eddard or Lady Catelyn would have attempted to dissuade him if they'd been in any position to do so, but they were in King's Landing. It was Robb that ruled in Winterfell now, and her that ruled by his side. She'd taken her place as Lady of Winterfell where she belonged.

There wasn't any reason for Eddard, Catelyn or anyone else to protest her position though. The biggest reason they might have for arguing against her as Robb's wife would be her age, which could potentially have caused problems when it came to the single most important job for any lady of a great house: birthing heirs. That was a concern that she'd already dealt with, as evidenced by the swell of her belly. Even most pretty young things half her age probably wouldn't have gotten impregnated so quickly, but Barbrey was already showing noticeably. Obviously she didn't know whether it was a boy or a girl growing inside of her, but either way she wouldn't be deterred. She was going to give him several of both.

It had taken far longer than she would have liked, and she'd never expected to be marrying the nephew of the man that had taken her maidenhead, the man who should have been betrothed to her instead of Catelyn Tully, but Barbrey wasn't concerned with any of that anymore. She'd used to carry bitterness and resentment around at being denied Winterfell but it had all worked out in the end.

She'd been drawn to Brandon Stark; he'd been her first love, the man who took her maidenhead and the man she was so sure she was supposed to marry before his father had betrothed him to Catelyn instead. But now she knew that he wasn't the one for her; he'd been too hot-tempered, too wild. That had had something to do with his untimely death.

She'd been willing to settle for his younger brother Eddard, but he hadn't been the Stark for her either, something she'd only recently come to understand. He was a good man by all accounts, but he lacked the passion that she needed. Where his brother had burned too hot, Eddard was too cold and frigid.

Robb, though, Robb was just right. He had some of the heat that his uncle Brandon had had, the heat that had first fascinated Barbrey when she was still a young maiden, but he could control it better, and best of all, his lust was reserved for her and her alone, something she was sure would not have been the case even if she'd married Brandon.

Eddard would have done his duty by her well enough, but she had a hard time believing sex with him would have been even half as exciting as it was with Robb. She couldn't imagine the dour and serious Lord Eddard Stark making love to her with the kind of enthusiasm that his son did.

Yes, she'd had to wait much longer than she would have liked to get here. She'd had to marry her first husband, the late Lord Dustin, and try to content herself as Lady of Barrowton, a title that she'd always considered beneath her. But now she believed that everything worked out exactly as it should have. It had been a long time coming, but Robb Stark was worth the wait.


	2. Stealing Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Val accompanies Mance and her sister south to treat with Lord Stark, she find her attention drawn to Stark’s handsome bastard son. (Val/Jon Snow)

While Mance Rayder came south of the Wall to negotiate with this southron lord, Eddard Stark, to try and get him to agree to allow the free folk to settle in the south for the coming winter, one of his group found something else to distract her.

Mance could treat with this Lord Stark; Val was far more interested in his black-haired son.

Jon Snow, his name was. Val knew that this marked him as a bastard, which made him lesser in the eyes of the southrons, but the free folk didn’t care about such stupid things. What mattered wasn’t blood but strength. Men weren’t handed things because of who their fathers were. They took what they wanted.

More than one man had tried to ‘steal’ Val but none had succeeded. She’d had lovers of course, but none who could truly claim her. As her thirtieth nameday approached, she was tired of waiting. She was ready to claim a man for herself, and this Jon Snow appealed to her as soon as she saw him. He was barely a man grown in the eyes of his people, and she wondered if he’d even been with a woman yet. The thought of being the first and perhaps even the only woman this handsome young lad would ever see appealed to Val greatly.

“Tell Mance not to expect me until the morning,” she said to her sister Dalla. Jon had noticed her interest earlier and blushed cutely, and now that Mance and the Lord Stark were busy negotiating, she was ready to pounce on him.

She walked over towards him, brushing her long honey-blonde hair away from her face and grinning at the way his eyes focused on her.

“Hello, Jon Snow,” she said. She leaned over his table slightly, giving him a good view of her large breasts through her white tunic, and he gulped.

\--

Talking with Jon, making him blush and seeing his adorable reactions to her little touches on his arms had made Val want him even more. It took very little coaxing to get him to follow her into the first open bedchamber they found. He’d protested about not wanting to get her pregnant, as he’d sworn to himself that he wouldn’t ever father a bastard, but she’d silenced him immediately when she told him the honest truth that among her people there was no such thing as a bastard, and should he plant a child in her she would raise it as her son or daughter just as she would have if they’d been wed in some southron marriage ceremony.

She became even more convinced that she’d made the right decision in approaching him once she stripped him out of his clothes. He might be a kneeler from the south but he had a fine cock. She was going to have lots of fun with this handsome young southron man.

“Is this your first time with a woman, Jon Snow?” she asked as she guided him down onto the bed. It was a question she already knew the answer to; he was obviously inexperienced. She didn’t need him to tell her that because it was obvious in the way he reacted to her touches and stared in awe as she undressed in front of him. She didn’t need it, but she wanted to hear it regardless.

“Y-Yes,” he stammered, clearly embarrassed. “Theon took me to a brothel once, but I refused to go through with it.” It was sweet music to Val’s ears. This fine young man was unspoiled and fresh, and he was all hers. She would be the one to break this cock in.

“You’re nervous,” she said as she climbed onto the bed. He nodded, and she rubbed her hand up and down his chest. “Don’t worry about a thing, Jon Snow. I’m glad that you’re unspoiled. It means I can teach you everything.” Teach him, and enjoy him. She was going to have a great time raising Jon Snow into an ideal lover, especially since he had such an impressive tool to work with.

She climbed on top of him, pressing her cunt to his face while stretching down over him so her mouth was over his cock. It looked even more appetizing up close like this but she couldn’t allow herself to get carried away yet. She needed to make sure he understood what he needed to do first.

“Lick me, Jon,” she said, wiggling her hips and rubbing her cunt against his face. To his credit he got started on it right away, but he was rough around the edges at first. That wasn’t unexpected. This wasn’t even a common thing for men of the free folk to do for their women. She didn’t know how the kneelers felt about it but among her people it was viewed as a sign of weakness and submission for the man to use his mouth like this. Jon didn’t need to know that though. She was going to train him to think nothing of pleasing her like this, and she was going to work with him and bring him along until he was good at it too.

He proved to be very willing to follow instructions, which was a promising start. When she gave a suggestion he quickly implemented it, and it wasn’t long before she got him to bat his tongue across her clit just as she liked while also sticking a finger inside of her cunt and stroking inwards. She made sure he knew what she wanted and was well underway with pleasing her before she focused on him. That was a deliberate decision made with her own needs in mind. It was going to take him time to make her scream since he was still new to all of this, and since he was new to all of this he was also not going to be lasting long once she got to work.

Once she decided that enough time had passed and he was far enough along for her to chance it, she took her first slow lick of his cock, running her tongue from his tip all the way down to his balls, which she gave a quick kiss before making her way back up with sloppy kisses along his cock.

“Keep going,” she said, reminding Jon that his own duties hadn’t gone away just because she was using her mouth on him now. She waited until his licking and fingering resumed before she took the head of his cock between her lips and sucked on it.

She’d been right to wait until she was already well on her way to her own climax before she started returning the favor and sucking Jon’s cock, because he’d only been inside of her mouth for a couple of minutes before she could feel him tensing up. Part of that was her fault, to be fair. He might have been able to last slightly longer if she’d taken it easier on him at the start instead of jumping straight into giving him the best blowjob she could, but she hadn’t been able to help herself. She needed to show him all that she was capable of, all the pleasure she could make him feel. She wanted him to become addicted to her tonight, and bobbing her head all the way down on his cock and tickling his balls seemed like an effective way for her to do that.

Even with the head start it was Jon who came first. His hips jerked helplessly beneath her and his licking became erratic as his cock spurted seed into her mouth. Val was ready and waiting for it, and she swallowed it as quickly as he gave it to her. She felt rather pleased with herself as she did so, thinking to herself that this was the first time he’d ever cum down a woman’s throat. It was the first time he’d ever gotten off with anything other than his own hand, if the kneelers permitted themselves to do such things.

She was very happy to have blown his mind and then swallowed his load, but the only downside was that he’d forgotten about dealing with her because he was so preoccupied with his release. She was just about to pull her mouth off of his cock and remind him that his job was not yet finished, but he remembered and got back to licking on his own. She’d already been pretty close, and the enjoyment she got out of sucking him to his first orgasm and swallowing his seed had brought her even closer. It only took a little bit of attention from him for her to moan around his cock and squirt onto his face.

It had been way too long since she’d found a man pliable enough to use his mouth on her, and he’d fallen in a failed attempt to scale the Wall. Finding Jon was a gift, and it left her very thankful that she’d agreed to make this journey with Mance and her sister. That feeling only increased when she pulled her hips off of his face and saw the wetness she’d left on his cheeks. Even the men who’d been agreeable enough to lick her would not have been happy about that. They would’ve felt like less of a man, like she was trying to embarrass them or claim superiority over them. Jon didn’t display any of that. He just stared up at her and licked his wet lips, and it made him look even more attractive to her.

“Did you enjoy that, Jon?” she asked. His eyes widened and he nodded.

“Yes, my lady,” he said. Val laughed and shook her head.

“I’m no lady,” she said. “I’m a free woman, not like these pretty young southron ladies who do what they’re told, marry whoever their father chooses and never go after what they want.” Her lover’s own sister, the red-haired one, seemed to be a perfect example of that from what Val saw.

“And what do you want?” Jon asked. “Why did you come after me when you could have had any man in this castle?”

“I came after you because I saw you, I wanted you and I decided I had to have you,” she said simply. “That’s the way of the free folk. As to what I want? Who knows?” She shrugged her shoulders; she hadn’t really decided yet. Did she want to keep him, steal him, and take her with him when she left Winterfell along with the rest of Mance’s party? Possibly, but she hadn’t made up her mind yet. “But I do know that right now, I want to ride this nice big cock of yours.”

She’d wrapped her hand around his cock while speaking to him and had begun to stroke him, and he was already starting to get hard again. Oh, the joys of youthful stamina! She’d definitely made the right choice in seeking out Jon Snow.

Jon’s eyes were bright and eager as Val straddled his hips and sank down onto his cock. He exhaled sharply as she descended, and she smiled at him.

“How does it feel to be inside your first woman?” she asked.

“Incredible,” he whispered. His hands rose up as if to touch her breasts, and then froze uncertainly. She smiled, took his hands in hers and guided them onto her breasts, encouraging him to squeeze and play with her tits to his heart’s content.

“If you think it’s incredible now, just wait until I actually start riding you.”

Just as she had with the blowjob, she wasted no time going slow or letting Jon get used to the feel of being inside of his first woman. She jumped straight into fucking him and fucking him hard. Her hips slapped down against him and her breasts bounced every time she lowered herself onto his cock, and Jon stared at them as if there was nothing in all of Westeros that interested him as much as her jiggling tits.

“Gods,” Jon gasped. Val smirked down at him, absolutely loving this. It had been years since she’d been with a man who had never known the touch of a woman, and back then she hadn’t had enough experience to draw this kind of overwhelmed reaction from them. Watching Jon’s cute face, the blush on his cheeks and the widening of those eyes, not to mention how his mouth hung open in dazed pleasure, kept her moving faster and faster. She wanted more of it; she never wanted him to stop making those noises, she never wanted that awestruck expression to leave his face. 

She bounced happily on his cock, but she didn’t stick to just one technique no matter how effective it was. This was Jon’s introduction to everything, his first time with any woman, and she wanted to show him more of the pleasures she had to offer him. Every so often she would stop the bouncing, keep his cock firmly inside of her and rock her hips back and forth, grinding hard on his cock. Other times she would wiggle around, circling her hips on him.

But no matter what she did, one thing remained the same: her body was constantly in motion. She had Jon Snow under her control and she didn’t want to let him go, and she wasn’t going to give him even a second to try and shake off his surprise at all of the things he was feeling for the first time. By the time she was done she wanted him to still be trying to figure out what had just happened and how it had all felt so fucking good.

It felt pretty fucking good for her too, to be honest. Jon may have been a virgin, only just old enough to be considered a man by his people, but he had everything he needed to be an amazing lover. It all started with the cock, of course; while a man of lesser endowment could become a talented lover in his own right if he put in the time to learn how to use what he had, there was no teaching size. Jon had the size, and he had it in abundance. His cock felt amazing inside of her, and she delighted in feeling all the different angles of penetration as she switched from one technique to another.

He was also so wonderfully compliant. She was so glad she’d gotten to him before he’d been with other women, women who would have let the son of a lord use them however he wished. If that had happened he might have grown cocky and selfish, unwilling to do what she wanted and unconcerned with whether or not she enjoyed herself. But she’d gotten to him early, before any bad habits could be formed. He was like a raw piece of wood that she could shape into a weapon that suited her perfectly, and she wasn’t going to waste this fine material.

She would coax him and teach him just what she needed and just what he could do to make her feel good, and in return she would make him very, very happy. She was making him very happy indeed right now. It was written all over his face, which continued to stare up at her in an expression of wondrous shock as she aggressively bounced on his cock and used her womanly body to introduce him to a whole new world. He squeezed her breasts helplessly, desperately. He was desperate for his release, desperate for the feeling building up inside of him, something that he’d never felt before, at least not so intensely. And she was going to give him that release. She would give him what he needed, and in return he was going to worship her as his own personal goddess.

“Oh, my lady,” he groaned, and it made her grin. Until today she wouldn’t have been too pleased with anyone who dared to call her such a thing, but coming out of Jon Snow’s mouth it sounded cute. She was no southron lady, but maybe she wouldn’t mind being _his_ lady.

“Don’t worry, Jon Snow,” she said, patting his cheek. She knew what he was trying to express. “Let go. Release inside of me.” She was a mature woman, no stranger to the signs of the impending male orgasm, and Jon was more expressive and easier to read than anyone she’d ever been with. 

“But, my lady—“

“Let go,” she repeated. “I want you inside of me.” He shook his head, and she traced her finger around his lips. “I know your people have ways of making sure no child can take root, if you’re so worried about it.”

She would consider bringing Jon Snow around to the idea of impregnating her, and preferably soon; she wanted children. That effort could wait until later though. Right now she wanted him to focus on nothing other than the pure pleasure of fucking her, and of finishing inside of her cunt.

“I—“

“ _Do it, Jon_ ,” she demanded. She could see that his objections were wavering; time to press her advantage. “Do you think everything up until now has felt good? Did you enjoy it when I swallowed your seed? That’s _nothing_ compared to this! Now give it to me!”

Jon grunted, his hips bucked up against her from below and he gave in to her demands. His eyes went wider than before and his mouth made an “O” of surprise, and Val knew she was never going to forget that look of adorable, pleasure-filled surprise for as long as she lived. That, as much as the physical pleasure she got from riding this nice big cock, led her to a climax of her own. She hadn’t known if she would be able to have a second orgasm before he finished, and honestly hadn’t been too worried about it. She wasn’t going to complain that it had come though.

Val leaned her head down and kissed Jon hard on the mouth, capturing his lips just as she’d already captured the rest of him. They rode out their mutual pleasure together, and as Val stared down into those wide dark grey eyes of his, she decided that this would not be the last time they shared this. She’d already been strongly leaning that way, but now her mind was made up.

Mance Rayder and Eddard Stark could have their discussions about land and settling and everything else. Val wanted her people to be sheltered from the coming storm, but as for her, she’d already found what she truly wanted on this journey.

This bastard son of Eddard Stark was hers now. She’d stolen him and she wasn’t letting go of him no matter what authority his father held or how concerned Mance was with keeping the lord happy.

She was of the free folk, and she’d stolen her man, this handsome young man who she was going to shape into the ideal mate.

\--

_Several Months Later_

“You are mine, Jon Snow,” Val said as she rolled off of him, feeling some of his seed trickle out of her when she pulled herself off of his cock. He turned his head towards her and smiled.

“I am yours,” he agreed. “And you are mine.”

She had been determined to steal Jon Snow no matter what opposition they faced from Mance Rayder or Eddard Stark, but the reaction from both sides had been very different from what she’d anticipated. Mance, with some unexpected help from a man of the Night’s Watch who Val was told was related to Stark, had been able to impress upon Lord Stark the need of the free folk to get south in the face of the coming threat. Stark had seen the wisdom in letting the free folk south so long as they agreed to remain peaceful and not attack any villages or settlements, and Mance had vowed it would be so. He was going to have his hands full living up to that promise, but hopefully the more violent among the free folk would remember what lurked in the far north and keep the peace.

Both sides had agreed that they needed a more formal way of solidifying their alliance, and when Val told Mance of her intention to take Jon Snow with her when they left Winterfell, they found their alliance. The goodsister of Mance Rayder wedding the bastard son of Eddard Stark was as strong an alliance as they could form. Stark had seen the wisdom in it as well, and hadn’t had any problem agreeing to marry his son to a supposed “wildling.” His wife had even seemed relieved about the decision. Val would bet that neither of them would have been so accommodating if it had been their “true” son Robb that she’d seduced rather than the bastard, but this was one stupid southron idea that she had no problem taking advantage of.

The alliance had been sealed with a wedding in Winterfell. Val had gone along with it, recognizing the importance of this move for her people, but she hadn’t needed some kneeler to tell her that Jon Snow was hers and she was his. She’d known it that first night that she’d seduced him and claimed him, and he’d accepted it as well soon enough.

She was amused when he’d told her he had been planning to become a man of the Night’s Watch before Mance’s group came to Winterfell and she stole him. If Mance had chosen to come and treat with Stark even a little bit later Jon might have already been a crow, and who knew what would have happened then? Without their marriage to solidify the alliance, maybe Mance and Eddard wouldn’t have even been able to come to an agreement. The alliance was delicate enough as it was even with her and Jon marrying and settling in the New Gift, as the free folk and the kneelers tried to overcome generations of dislike and learn to coexist.

Val was happy to have done her part in helping to make this happen, but she was even happier that she’d secured her own personal happiness. Jon Snow was everything she could have hoped for in a lover. She’d succeeded in turning that raw material into the ideal lover. He got better every time as he learned how to please her and grew more comfortable and confident in acting on his own. Now that he knew how to put that big cock of his to use, now that he knew just what she liked and had the confidence and experience to give it to her, it wasn’t uncommon for her to finish first. He’d gotten better with his mouth too. He didn’t need a single word from her anymore; he knew exactly how she liked to be licked and what he could do with his fingers to really enhance the experience. She’d gotten to him early and trained him to become a man who not only knew how to please her but made doing so his top priority, and as a result she had never been more sexually satisfied than she’d been since stealing Jon Snow and making him hers.

Jon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips, and she smiled against his lips as he held her firmly against his chest. Her belly was still flat, but that would soon change. With how often they coupled it would be no time at all before she began to grow large with his child, and she couldn’t wait for it. But for now she would have her fun in the making of that child.

“I am yours,” she said once they broke their kiss.

The last thing Val had ever expected when she accompanied Mance and Dalla on their journey south was to steal a southron kneeler, but sometimes you found what you were looking for where you least expected it.


	3. The Unwitting Aunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei wields an unusual weapon to defeat Margaery: her own aunt. (Tommen Baratheon/Janna Tyrell)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Older woman/younger man, public sex, breast play

Cersei Lannister was not going to cede her power to this smirking whore of Highgarden.

Maggy the Frog's nonsense loomed large in Cersei's head the moment that Margaery traveled to King's Landing. This was the queen, younger and more beautiful, that the old woman had prophesized. Once she'd thought it was Sansa Stark, but now she knew that Mace Tyrell's daughter was the real threat. Sansa would be dealt with severely as soon as she was caught, but it was Margaery who occupied the queen's thoughts at the moment.

She'd been unable to prevent her marriage to Joffrey, but now that her firstborn was dead and the throne fell to Tommen, she had a chance to shut Margaery out. But the alliance with the Tyrells must be preserved; even she could see that. Fortunately she had a plan, a way that she could placate that oaf Mace Tyrell's desire to have Tyrell blood on the throne one day without allowing Margaery to scheme her way into power. And it all centered on Mace's younger sister Janna.

Janna Tyrell was part of Margaery's retinue that had come to King's Landing in her company, but she possessed none of her scheming or political ambition. She would have no clue how to wield power should she be given it. All she seemed to want to do was giggle and flaunt her body.

That was another reason she worked so well for Cersei's plans. Mace's sister was quite buxom, and she enjoyed showing her body off. She wore looser gowns than was really appropriate, and they drew the attention of most men when she walked by. Tommen was no exception. Cersei had seen her son staring at Janna's large tits often, and Janna had seen it too. She always made sure to tease the virgin king by bending over and giving him a great view of her tits, giggling when his face turned red.

Cersei didn't know if Janna was so flirtatious around Tommen in particular because he was the king or because she just couldn't resist playing with a young man, barely old enough to be considered a man. It didn't matter all that much to her anyway. What mattered was that this vapid creature with low ambition had caught Tommen's eye, and she could be exploited for Cersei's gain. She knew Tommen would have no problem whatsoever if she told him she was going to betroth him to the busty woman that so intrigued him.

She smiled up at Mace as he entered her solar. Here he was; the fish come to take the bait. She'd give him what he wanted; she'd give him a Tyrell queen. How could he complain?

"Lord Tyrell," she said sweetly. "Let's talk about Tommen's betrothal."

\--

"Open wide, my love!"

Tommen blushed and stared as his new wife pulled her gown down far enough to free her breasts. There were gasps around them; this was no fit behavior during a wedding feast. It wasn't fit behavior anywhere out in public.

"Shouldn't we wait until we make it to the bedchamber before you do that?" he whispered, but he couldn't make himself look away from her huge breasts as they hung there hypnotically.

"Why wait?" she asked, grinning and seemingly oblivious to everyone else's reaction. "I know you like them, my king, my love. I've seen how much you've stared." He blushed again. "Now suck on them! They're your special wedding meal!"

It was on Tommen's mind to refuse her, to tell her that this was not something that a king and queen should be doing outside of their bedchamber, but then he remembered some advice his mother had given him earlier that very day. She'd told him that he need not trouble himself with the opinions of those beneath him. He was the king now, and so long as the smallfolk had food in their bellies and were left alone they would not have any cause to be upset with their ruler. It was time for him to do what he wanted, and what he wanted was to take his new wife up on her offer.

He'd stared at those breasts often since she arrived in King's Landing, and now she was offering them to him. He was the king; why should he wait to enjoy them?

He didn't know or care how anyone around them reacted as he buried his face between her breasts. She giggled, held him by the back of the head and rubbed her tits against his face, all but smothering him in lovely round flesh. He licked and sucked at them, doing everything he'd dreamed about doing since the first time she walked by him in a low-cut dress.

Janna held him there, giggling and encouraging him to keep sucking, which was precisely what he did. He groaned in disappointment when she pulled his head back, forcing him to release her nipple, but she just giggled.

"My turn," she said. Then she dropped down underneath the table, crawled between his legs, undid his breeches and fished out his cock. "Ooh, so nice, my love!" Janna giggled. "You have a cock fit for a king!"

Tommen was embarrassed, but also flushed with masculine pride. He gasped when he felt her lips wrap around the head of his cock and begin to suck. She slid down, bobbing her head on him and taking more of his cock into her mouth.

No one could see what Janna was doing anymore with her underneath the table, but she was leaving little doubt as to what was happening. She wasn't exactly trying to be quiet, moaning and slurping lewdly as she sucked on him. Maybe their wedding guests couldn't see, but they could hear just fine.

Tommen didn't care. As his mother had reminded him, he was the king. If he and his queen wanted to put on a public display, who would stop them? It wasn't like he was being unfaithful. She was his wife; they'd said the words in front of the Seven.

He reached underneath the table, put his hands on his queen's head and groaned as she sucked him. He was amazed at how quickly she bobbed her head and how much of his cock he could fit inside of her mouth, just as he was amazed at how much he enjoyed having his balls played with. His queen was devoted to taking care of him, that much was for sure.

This was his first time with a woman, but he'd been taught what to expect, and of course he'd explored his own body. He recognized his release approaching well in advance, but he didn't warn his wife of it. If she'd crawled underneath the table and pulled out his cock to suck on during their wedding feast, she would be fine with swallowing his seed.

Swallow his seed she did, because she kept her lips sealed around him and stroked the base of his cock as he jerked up off of the chair. She made sure to suck down every last drop, and when she pulled her mouth off of him at last she stuck her tongue out to show him the proof of her success.

"Thanks for the meal, my love!" she said, giggling. She crawled back out from underneath the table, wiped her lips and went right back to eating as if nothing extraordinary had happened.

Tommen looked impatiently towards the kitchens, willing them to bring out the desserts as soon as possible. He wanted this meal to be over with so he could go consummate his marriage with his wife, and if they didn't hurry he might just throw her down on the table and do it here.

\-- 

"You love my breasts, don't you, my king?"

Tommen didn't bother answering her. She knew the answer well enough already. She'd known it before they were ever betrothed, she'd known it when she pulled down her dress and offered them up for him to suck on, and she knew it when they made it back here to their bedchamber and he'd been able to stare at her completely naked for the first time.

Now she was using that fondness to please him once again. He was on his back on their bed, and she'd situated herself between his legs so she could wrap her breasts around his cock. This wasn't a form of pleasure he'd heard about from his teachers, but he was pleased to be learning about it now. Janna squeezed her tits around him, moved them from side to side and slid them up and down the length of his cock.

He wasn't aware of this prior to now, but anything that gave him a chance to enjoy Janna's breasts was more than welcome as far as he was concerned. He would grope them, suck them, groan as she wrapped them around his cock; however she wanted to offer them to him, he would gladly accept. Not for the first time he thanked his mother in the back of his head for arranging this match for him. He'd thought she might try to marry him to Lady Margaery since she was supposed to have been queen when she married his brother Joffrey, but was happy with the way things had turned out instead. Margaery was nice, and pretty too, but she just didn't have a pair of breasts that drew his eye like her aunt Janna's. This was definitely who he wanted as his queen; she was the one for him. His mother really did know him so well.

At first he thought Janna would continue doing this until he came between her breasts, and he had no problem whatsoever with that idea. But she stopped what she was doing before he could quite reach that point. That frustrated him at first, but she just giggled at him and patted his chest.

"Don't frown, love!" she said. "We have a job to do. We need to make lots of little princes and princesses, and we can't do that if you shoot your seed between my breasts."

Tommen perked up a bit when she mentioned making princes and princesses. There was only one way to do that, and if she'd stopped playing with his cock between her breasts so they could get to it, that didn't seem so bad.

She climbed onto his lap and grinned down at him as she hovered above his cock. Tommen's hands shot to her hips, almost pulling her down onto his cock in his haste to be inside of her. She recognized his eagerness and laughed. She always knew how she affected him, and she was as happy to toy with him and tease him as always.

"Are you ready, Tommen, my king, my love?" she asked, rubbing herself against the tip of his cock. "Are you ready to become one with me?"

"Yes!" he said quickly. Tommen knew his desperation showed in his voice and he could not have cared less. He wanted his wife; he wanted to make her his, consummate their marriage and enjoy doing all of the things he'd fantasized about doing with her from the first time he saw her. He had no problem with her knowing how much he desired her.

"Then enjoy me!" She sank down onto him, taking his cock inside of her. Tommen stared up at her, biting his lip as he tried to contain himself in his excitement. This was a moment he'd thought about many times. At last he was inside of his first woman, and she wasn't just any woman. This was the woman his eyes had been drawn to for what felt like such a long time, and now she was his wife. She would be his from this day until his last day. Her lovely body, and those wonderful breasts were all his now, his to play with and enjoy.

Tommen had heard plenty of stories, both in his official lessons and in overheard conversations between guards, servants and other royal attendants around King’s Landing. Since he’d been old enough to be interested in the act he’d wondered if sex could actually live up to some of the stories he’d heard, but now he understood that if anything the stories had not done the act justice. Feeling his cock sliding inside of Janna’s cunt as she rose and fell in his lap was not something he would ever be able to adequately describe to anyone else. Would it feel this good with anyone else? Would he have enjoyed himself just as much with one of the whores his uncle Tyrion loved to visit (and probably would have arranged for Tommen to experience prior to his marriage if his mother hadn’t strictly forbade it), or was this only as great as it was because it was his wife, his Janna that was mounted on top of his cock?

He didn’t have the answer to that question, and he never would. He wasn’t naïve; he knew that his father had not been faithful to his mother. That was not an act that Tommen would repeat. This would be the only woman he ever slept with. Janna was his, his wife, his lover, his queen and the future mother of his children, and he wanted no one else in his bed. Tommen wanted to feel like this as often as he could; every single night, if at all possible.

Janna seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit too. She didn't waste much time now that the teasing was done and she'd stuck his cock inside of her. Now she was bouncing in his lap happily, rising and falling and moaning as she rode her husband.

"Ooh, you feel so good inside of me, love!" she whined. "Your nice young cock feels so perfect inside of me!"

She moved faster, her hips and ass slapping against him and producing a slapping sound every time she dropped down. She had a great ass, but Tommen’s attention remained where it nearly always was when she was around. He loved her tits at all times, so it came as no surprise that he could not bring himself to look away for even a second as she rode him. Her huge breasts bounced right along with her as she rode him, and watching them jiggle made Tommen desire them all over again. He wanted to grab them, squeeze them, suck on them; whatever he could do to her breasts that wouldn’t interrupt the first fuck of his life, he wanted to do.

“I can see you staring at them again, you know,” she said, still managing to tease him even while her energetic bouncing continued unabated. “Whatever you want to do with them, do it. They’re all yours, now and forever. Just like me.”

Tommen nodded, taking her words to heart. He adjusted his posture beneath her to make it easier for his head to reach her chest so he could take her breast into his mouth once again.

“Yes, suck on them!” Janna cried. “Suck on them, my king!”

He didn’t need to be given any further encouragement there. Sucking on Janna’s breasts had been fun back at the table, but it was far better now. Doing it while all of the distinguished guests for the royal wedding watched couldn’t compare to sucking on them as they bounced along with her body during her ride.

He was momentarily concerned when Janna’s eyes widened and she threw her head back, but it didn’t take him long to understand that she was doing all of that because she was experiencing an orgasm of her own. Tommen felt himself puff up with pride at the realization. Knowing that it was him responsible for this, that it was his cock that had made her feel so good, was one of the most rewarding achievements of Tommen’s life.

Forget about becoming king; that was just something that happened because of who his parents were, and aside from that the throne had only fallen to him because his older brother was poisoned at his own wedding feast. This was something that was completely his own doing. Well, it was as much Janna’s doing as his own since she was the one actually doing the fucking, but the point remained. She wasn’t screaming right now because he was the king. She was screaming in pleasure because he was a man now, and his cock had made her feel great.

It could have been any number of things that drove him to finish soon thereafter. The pride that coursed through him at his success might have been part of it, but it could just as easily have been how incredible it felt to him physically when she impaled herself on him and rocked her hips against him. Then again, there was always the possibility that it was continuing to suck on her breasts while all of that transpired that was the real cause. It was those massive tits that had drawn him to her in the first place, after all. Wouldn’t it make sense for them to be responsible for this now?

Whatever the case might have been, he grunted around her nipple and held her by the cheeks of her ass as his orgasm pulsed through him. He’d shot his seed into her mouth earlier at the table, giving her a nice little snack in between the courses being served, but as nice as that had been, this was so much better. This was where his seed belonged. He loosed spurt after spurt of potent semen into Janna’s fertile womb, wondering as he did so if he had just impregnated her. That was what they were here for; Janna had referenced it earlier. Their job now was to birth many Baratheon princes and princesses; as many as they could manage. It was a duty that Tommen would accept with relish, and he knew his queen would do the same. And if they hadn’t succeeded just yet, that was no problem. They would try again, and again and again. They would do this as many times as necessary to make sure his seed had taken root and the new queen would give him the first of many children.

Even after finishing, Janna seemed in no hurry to get off of him. She remained on top of him, giggling and running her hands through his blond hair. He didn’t want her to go any more than she wanted it. His hands held onto her large ass firmly while his mouth remained exactly where they both wanted it: pressed to her chest and sucking on her breast.

\--

Cersei smiled when Janna walked into the room, her face beaming even though she moved gingerly. She was obviously exhausted, and who could blame her? This was the first time the king and queen had been seen outside their bedchamber since their wedding and bedding, and that was two days ago.

“Hello, ladies!” the woman giggled as she slowly walked into the room and claimed the seat that had been left open for her once the other ladies had been informed that she would be attending today’s lunch. Learning that the queen had emerged from her bedchamber was the entire reason Cersei had attended today. She normally avoided the presence of these simpering fools whenever possible, but she didn’t want to miss today’s entertainment.

Cersei was amused by her new gooddaughter’s complete lack of grace or authority. She was the queen now, at least in name; aside from Cersei herself, every single lady at this table should have been paying her homage or at least showing her a certain level of respect as befit her new station. But Janna behaved as if nothing at all had changed. It was as if she was still the same vapid woman who had followed behind her niece Margaery when she arrived in King’s Landing. If it had been Cersei she would have demanded their respect, but she wouldn’t have even needed to try. She would have commanded it merely by her presence.

Janna possessed none of that queenly presence, but that was rather the point of all of this. Unlike Margaery, who would have schemed and flirted and seduced her way into becoming the most important woman in all of Westeros as soon as she married Tommen, Janna was no threat to her. She might hold the title of queen, but Cersei remained the most powerful woman in the Seven Kingdoms.

“You ladies would not believe how sore I am!” Janna said, clapping her hands. “You wouldn’t expect it by looking at him or talking to him, but my sweet young Tommen is quite the potent lover! He could barely keep his hands off of me! Or his mouth too, actually!”

“Yes, I believe we saw some of that during your wedding feast,” Margaery said. Her voice sounded perfectly pleasant, and she was doing a good job of masking her emotions on her face as well. Cersei would wager that she was the only woman in the room who could tell how annoyed Margaery was with her aunt.

“Oh yes, I’d almost forgotten!” Janna said, giggling. The rest of the ladies giggled as well, somewhat nervously, and Cersei grinned. Janna might have almost forgotten about the obscene display she and Tommen had put on during their wedding feast but no one else had ever or would ever forget it. Cersei probably should have been annoyed at her son for doing such a thing in public, but the looks on the faces of Margaery and that shriveled cunt Olenna had been worth the apologies she’d had to make to the guests later about her son’s “youthful passions.”

“You’d almost forgotten having him suck your breasts and then using your mouth on him?” One of the minor Highgarden ladies, some skinny little brunette whose name Cersei had never bothered to learn, was blushing as she asked the question, and her embarrassment was shared by most of the others.

“Well, yes,” Janna said. “That was nothing compared to what happened once we made it back to the bedchamber! You should have seen him; he’s _so_ big, and _so_ virile! He was always ready for more, and I just couldn’t keep my hands off of him!”

“Perhaps this isn’t proper conversation for a ladies lunch,” Margaery suggested. Yet again her voice was controlled, and it made Cersei want to sneer. Why was she still bothering to try and play the game? She’d already lost; the throne would never be hers, and nor would the power behind it. She might as well slink back off to Highgarden to smell roses or whatever the hell they did to amuse themselves down there, and take that doddering bitch Olenna with her.

“Oh, who cares about what’s _proper_?” Janna giggled and shrugged her shoulders. “I’m the queen now, niece! Who’s going to tell me what I can’t talk about?”

 _I will_ , Cersei thought to herself. _I’ll be putting all sorts of thoughts in that pretty little empty head of yours, though I’ll do it so subtly that you’ll think they were your own thoughts._ She wasn’t going to interfere with this though. She was deriving far too much enjoyment from Margaery’s humiliation.

“There’s not a doubt in my mind that we broke the record, Tommen and I!” Janna declared proudly. “It’s a shame you couldn’t become queen, Margaery, because kings really do make great lovers! Or maybe it’s just Tommen.”

Cersei had never expected to enjoy hearing a woman talk about her son’s sexual prowess, but watching Margaery’s pleasant smile slip for a fraction of a second was well worth it. To her it was as clear a sign of her victory as any king had ever felt at the end of a battle. The men fought with their swords; ladies had to wage their wars in other ways. And as she watched Janna Tyrell, now Janna Baratheon unwittingly taunt her own niece with her failure, Cersei allowed herself a victorious smirk.

As she’d said to Ned Stark, when you play the game of thrones you win or you die. And while Margaery might yet draw breath, her dreams were well and truly dead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
